Return
by fantasy dream
Summary: They parted for over eight years. He believed he will never see her again. But she returns now with a new adventure. Is this his second chance? Haru x Elie
1. Chapter 1

FD: I always wondered what would happen if Elie went away for a while and come back and found Haru is already engaged. Even better, found him on his wedding!

Well, this story is a lot like that! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Groove Rave Adventure.

………….

Return

She returned once more to this land, year after year. She swept across the earth who has shed her jade colored dress and now covered herself with red and orange patterns. She picked up several of these ornaments and sent them across the sky, leaving a shower of crimson and gold. She swirled in delight and descended, gently embracing the earth. Such is the nature of the autumn's breeze.

Then she found an object of interest, a human boy with hair the color of purest silver. She rushed forward, eager to play with the locks that held such rare shade. She twirled and glided her hand through the boy's wild mane and giggled softly. She felt a smile forming on her invisible lips, the boy held a scent she loves but rarely appeared on humans, the scent of magic.

The one unwittingly attracted the interest of the autumn breeze walked slowly toward the cliff that provided a magnificent view of the island. His hands tucked securely inside the pocket of his dark jacket. He sat down on the ground and fingered a small trinket around his neck, a trinket in the shape of a cross. His gentle violet eyes showed age that should not be present in the eyes of one so young. He is indeed young. Not so young that he could be mistaken for a child, but young enough that the look of his eyes should only belong to one who is decades older than him. He had seen death too many times; so many times that no one his age should ever experience such. Yet, his eyes is devoid of bloodlust and insanity that normally taint the eyes of those who seen death as many times as he did.

However, he is not a normal boy. He is the Rave Master who saved the world from perils using his Ten Commandment Sword and the power of Rave. He had been fighting for his life, his ideals, and the world ever since the day Shiba, the first Rave Master, has gave him the Ten Commandment Sword. Cliché as it might sound, power does come with a price. He, the Rave Master, has lost a precious bit of his heart.

Flashback

_Soft light that seem to come from nowhere, yet everywhere, illustrated the dimension that they had fell in._

_Haru Glory, the second Rave Master, stared in astonishment.. He should not be here. He should be on the battlefield, fighting Lucia with his last breath. But now he is here, a place that seems out of this world, but felt familiar to him at the same time. _

_"Haru." A gentle feminine voice called out to the confused Rave Master._

_Haru quickly turned toward the voice in delight, recognizing the identity of the speaker. A familiar face is always good in strange places, especially this familiar face. His face melts into a sincere smile as his indigo eyes focused on the young girl beside him. "Elie." He called out, the nervous feeling he had before had dissipated at the appearance of his comrade and close friend. _

_"Where are we? I thought we are still battling Lucia?" Haru asked quickly as Elie sat down beside him. _

Elie smiled reassuringly at the silver haired boy and patted his back. "It's over, Haru." She said quietly, her eyes down cast. Then as if sensing the questioning looks from Haru, she tilted her head up, "the battle with Lucia is over. You won. You saved the world." Then she grinned mischievously, "again."

_Haru felt his face flushed in embarrassment as Elie laughed merrily at his discomfit. Then the laughter fade away and they sink into a companionable silence. Haru felt his every worry slip away until he felt completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. Well, no surprise here. He has finally defeated the enemy that has haunted him ever since he first made his appearance. Now everything is over. Haru leaned back and let a long content sigh. Finally peace._

_Closing his eyes, Haru let his thought wander randomly. He found himself thinking the most mundane things in the world. After all the excitement, he found the thoughts that normally bored him comforting. Slowly he begins to notice that the soothing silence between Elie and him has changed to an uncomfortable one. It slowly crept up on him until suddenly he noticed there is underlying tension in the atmosphere. Haru rose and stared at Elie curiously, noting her shoulders are positioned uncomfortably. 'That'll hurt a lot in the future.' He thought, wincing slightly._

_"What's the matter, Elie?" he asked gently, reluctant to let her silence continue any longer._

_"Haven't you notice, Haru?" came the quiet reply._

_"Notice what?" Haru asked cautiously, there's a nagging feeling at the back of his mind._

_Elie stood up and moved in front of Haru, "Look at me, Haru."_

_And he looked._

_"Elie, why are you wearing that?" his voice grew alarmed at the sight of the dress that was worn by Resha Valentine in her various pictures. He didn't know why he is so alarmed, but for some reason, his heart raced in fear at the sight of that dress. His eyes widen in almost unreasonable panic at the sight of a sorrowful smile on Elie's face._

_He wanted to shake her, to force her to drop that smile that seem to fueling his fear. "Elie?"_

_Elie's golden hued eyes darkened in distress and regret. "I have to return now." _

At once, Haru wished he hadn't asked. His throat tightened as sharp stings attacked the corners of his eyes. He heaved heavily as millions of thoughts passed through his mind. But nothing came out of his mouth, only loud heavy breathing.

Flashback end

Haru Glory putted his left hand over his eyes, shielding his expression from anyone passing by. Why, oh, why did he have to remember those memories now, it has been so long already. He should forget about it. It has been years now, exactly eight years four month and twenty-three days since he last saw her. He should not recall so clearly of how her hair swept across her shoulder. How her lips curve into a grin after she won another round in the casino. He should forget all about it. A low mocking chuckle escaped his throat. No, he would never forget about it. Not her, not ever.

That day, he lost her. She told him that the Memories of the Stars are where Resha and her come from. It's a place the guards the world and keeps the balance. If there's anything that should threaten that balance, her people will sent one of them to be reincarnated on earth. Once their mission is finished, they will be call back to the Memories of the Stars.

Flashback

_"I have to return now, Haru." Elie lowered her head, letting her wheat colored hair cascade down her shoulder. Her eyes and face are hidden from the curtain of tresses._

_Haru couldn't speak. He couldn't even utter one word. He willed his mouth to open, to plead for her to stay. However his lips betrayed him and remained silent._

Flashback end

Haru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. She had disappeared after he awoken from the dream realm. He had been so stupid then. Refused to see her importance, so he kept silent until she walked out of his life. He is a coward also. So afraid of rejection that he didn't dare to do anything. Everything had felt surreal afterwards. He had walked around in a daze, seeing her shadows everywhere. He always believed that she'll just turn up one day and everything will return to normal. That moment never came.

Haru let out a low laugh that held no joy only regret and sorrow. It's at times like this, he really appreciate the existence of alcohol. At least then he can forget about his mistake and pretend everything is normal again.

"Haru-kun?" a gentle feminine voice shook him out of his stupor.

Haru Glory turned; his dark amethyst eyes melt a pair of brown eyes filled with worry. "Akari?"

"Haru-kun, what happened to you?" Akari Mariachi step forward and lays a gentle hand on Haru's shoulder.

Haru turned away from her touch, "I'm okay." He said curtly then looked apologetic at the hurt on Akari's face. However right now, he doesn't have the energy to pretend like he normally does, to pretend that there isn't a black hole of pain in his chest.

"Let's go, Haru-kun." Akari said after a moment of awkward silence.

Haru Glory nodded and followed his fiancée back to the town.

……….

FD: What do you think!

This is a little short, but it's the appropriate place to stop.

Next chapter is when Elie came back! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

FD: Thank you all so much for your review! I'm so happy that so many people like my story. Well, now is your long awaited Chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Groove Adventure Rave

………………

Chapter Two

"Cattleya-chan? Do you think this soup needs some more salt?" Akari's soft voice could be heard in the direction of the kitchen. Followed soon after are crisp clear sounds of clattering bowls.

Haru Glory stared blankly at this surrounding from the top of the stair. His position effectively shield him away from the eyes of those downstairs yet still allow him the view of this surreal surrounding. He often felt this is an unreal dream. Maybe not a dream because aren't dreams supposed to be wonderful? If it's a dream then he shouldn't feel this hollow spot in heart that keep gnawing at him. Shaking his head, Haru grasp the thin glass neck of the bottle beside him and raise it to his lips. He _needs_ some alcohol.

However his wish was unfulfilled because at that moment, a long thin hand stopped the bottle from reaching his lips and gently tugged it away from him. Haru stared dumbly for a moment as his tranquillizer moved farther and farther away. After a long pause, he raises his misty violet eyes to the owner of those hands, Hamrio Musica.

Musica watched his best friend with distressed eyes. His normally brilliant crimson iris now darkened with a tint of wary gray. He gently placed the bottle away and rubbed his forehead wearisomely. "You can't go on like this, Haru." He sighed heavily and spoke after a long silence. "You need to forget about her!"

"As if it is so easy." Came the detached voice. He abruptly turned to his friend; his glazed violet eyes shone with rare clarity. For that moment he was once again the Haru Glory that Musica had fought along side of in their search for the Rave. The Haru Glory who is filled with the inner fire that kept him going against even the strongest opponents. The Haru Glory that he had come to respect and regard as his best friend. For that moment he is no longer that mere shadow of his former self, that empty shell he had deteriorated to ever since _that day_. "I spent _years_ trying to do exactly that. _Years!"_ then the moment of rage that filled his soul seeped away. Haru's form crumpled like discarded paper as he leaned against the railing, "I can't forget, Musica. _I just can't_."

Musica clutched his fists tightly as his nails dug deep into the flesh. Slowly droplets of crimson liquid slided silently down his fingers and dropped with a quiet splash at the side of his foot. However Musica was unaware of the tingling pain at his palm. His entire body concentrated on the pitiful remnants of his old friend. "Then what the hell are you doing right now!" unable to contain his rage any longer, Musica grabbed Haru's collar and slammed him soundly against the wall.

He can't stand looking at him any longer! He can't stand that despairing glint that has been only flickers before but slowly enlarged until it occupy his entire eyes now. He can't stand watching his best friend's soul slowly wither away until he can hardly distinguish him as the boy he knew years before. Lifting his head, Musica felt another explosion erupted in his head as he met _his_ eyes. No longer the gentle lavender that almost burst with life, instead what meet his eyes are the unresponsive eyes of those who lost hope.

Musica felt himself shaking until he roughly pushed the boy away from him. No, no, he cannot stare at those eyes anymore. The eyes that resembled the eyes of his family as they were slaughter right in front of him. He can remember the loud screams as they hopelessly protest against the inevitable fate. He can remember the metallic blood that seem to almost saturating from the air. And most of all, he can remember the dark empty eyes of his family that voiced despair, the eyes of those who those without hope.

"Musica, Musica, are you okay?" Musica lifted his head abruptly and met Cattleya's startled ones. The hand that had rested on his shoulder quietly retreated as its owner observed the boy in front of him.

Musica didn't even know he's panting heavily until he noticed all he could hear are the deafening breathe that seem to come form his throat. Putting a hand over his eyes, Musica took a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart down. Damn! He hadn't had one of these trances in years. He thought he buried his past behind him, but now it seem Haru's eyes brought them all up to surface again.

"Musica?" Cattleya called out, seeing her brother's best friend begin to drift out again.

"What?" Musica turned back, startled. Then he gives an embarrassed smile to the dark haired girl as he sheepishly scratched his head.

Cattleya sighed and gave Musica a good-natured smile that shown her relation with Haru Glory like no other. Then her smile faded as the worried look overtook her countenance. "There was a loud noise earlier, so I came to check it out. Then I found you there, panting heavily." She left her words hanging as she waits for an explanation.

Unfortunately Musica is in no condition to give her a satisfactory answer, so he let one of his customary grin cross over his lips then waved nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it." he said evasively then got up.

Quietly, he walked over to Haru and grabbed his shoulders. Tossing a soft smile behind him, Musica proceed to half drag and half carry Haru upstairs. Behind him, stood the worried big sister as she watched her little brother leaving her eyesight. Her throat twitched as she struggled to call out, but gave up in the end.

Cattleya turned away and seated herself on the couch as she dwelled in her worry. Eight years ago, her little brother, Haru Glory, had finally returned to Garage Island. The fear and worry that had occupied her inside had finally laid to rest. She had been so overjoyed at her brother's return but quickly realized all's not well. Her brother may return physically fine, but his soul had been gravely wounded. So she tried, she tried so hard to help heal the scar left on his soul, but nothing seem to work. She watched as the little boy she had mothered slowly wilted. For those few weeks, she caught him often staring out at the stars with this intense misery in his eyes that she had been almost afraid to look. But she looked. She watched as shadows pass over his face and settle, never moving. She watched as her cheerful headstrong brother turned to this withdrawn and anguished stranger. She was unable to do anything.

Then Haru started to get better. He begins to smile again and he was her brother once more. He stuck close to her and joined her in her daily activity. Cattleya saw the little boy that used to follow her and protect her even though he's only half of her size. Even though she never heard him laugh, she had held hopes for his recovery. Such great hope that she was almost shattered when she caught him with the familiar shadows over his face. It is then she realized that he never recovered. He was only pretending to recover for her sake. Inside, the wound had never even begun to heal. In fact it had probably worsened.

So she tried again. She tried to relight his countenance with genuine smile and joyful glint. She told him of their childhood memories and took him around all of the familiar sites on Garage Island. However as it has failed before, it failed again. The she begin to hate. She hated the person who casted such wound over her precious brother's heart. She wants to rage and curse until that person suffers the same pain that he/she inflicted on her brother. She hated this unknown face with such a passion that it almost scared her.

Then things changed again. Haru's friend, Hamrio Musica, had come to visit him. It is he who solved the mystery that had weighed over her heart. She learned about her, the girl who holds Haru's heart in her palm, _Elie_.

At her first discovery of the girl, Cattleya despised her. She despised her for being beside Haru when she couldn't. She despised her for taking the number one position in Haru's heart. But most of all, she despised her for winning her brother's heart and casted it away. It is because of _her_ that her brother had suffered. _HER! HER!_

Then her opinions changed as she learned more about her. She learned their adventures and sacrifice Elie made for her brother. She learned about her actions and her personality as Musica described it to her. She learned of the fateful farewell and helplessness on both their part in preventing this event. Then one day, she realized, she doesn't hate the girl anymore. She could only pity her, _Haru and her_, for the fate's cruelness.

However, her worry for her brother had not lessened. So she tried for the third time to heal him. Over two years ago, she introduced Akari Mariachi to him. She had been a good friend to her since she begins college. Akari was the sweetest girl she had ever met. They had bonded quickly over several of their classes. She was completely unlike those scavengers that seem to prey on her little brother, only seeing the title Rave Master on him. So Cattleya introduced Akari to Haru, hoping her gentleness would ease her brother's pain.

Things had gone well. At Cattleya's numerous requests, Haru had finally agreed to give Akari a chance. They had begun to date. Though they did not passionately fall in love, things had been smooth. She had never catch her brother with those over his face again. Cattleya was overjoyed at the prospect of Akari healing Haru's heart that she subtly hinted for marriage after they had dated for a year.

However Haru had more evasive of the notion than she had hoped. So things stop progressing. Cattleya then felt those old fear and worry slowly sprung to life. Had she been wrong? Is Haru's wound still fresh as ever?

Then around two month ago, Haru had came home with Musica. He had locked himself in his room ever since his return. Cattleya's fear had rose to a new height until she heard Haru's voice coming from the door.

Flashback

_"Onee-chan?"  
Cattleya halted at the sound and turned hesitantly toward the door. "Haru?" she questioned softly and twisted the knob. The door refused to budge and she felt her heart shaking._

_"Onee-chan, I would like to ask Akari to marry me."_

_Cattleya's eyes widened as a huge smile spread over her face. Relief chased away those fear in her heart as she begin to laugh quietly. "Re-really?" her voice shook with hope. After all these years, Haru's finally stepping out of his shadows. _

_"Yes. But Onee-chan, could you ask her for me?"_

_Cattleya paused for a moment, startled. "Why? Shouldn't you do it?" _

_"Please. Onee-chan."_

_"Okay. Then."_

Flashback ended

She had brushed off Haru's strange request as shyness and refused to dwell on it. Perhaps she had been too afraid to dwelt on it for she is _desperate_ for the notion that Haru had move on. Perhaps she is wrong to do that, to ignore everything else that might otherwise be a signal.

She doesn't want to see those signals, so she devotes her heart into the wedding. Akari had agreed instantly at her request. That had been no surprise for she had long known that the gentle girl loves her brother. Though Akari had been little disappointed that Haru had not asked her himself, she was nevertheless joyful and excited for the wedding.

So, Cattleya closed her mind against the signs. But today, she can't ignore today. She had saw in _perfect clarity_ of Haru, crouching on the stairs with _those shadows over his eyes and face_.

Tomorrow is the wedding day.

……………..

FD: I know I promised that Elie would meet Haru in this chapter, but the chapter is growing too long. So I have to cut off here. However, I'll try to put the reunion in the third chapter and updated it very quickly!

Please review for you know reviews are what make the updates come quicker!

REVIEW!


End file.
